


Love Me True

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Kira, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background Derek/Scott/Stiles, Drummer Malia, F/F, False Identity, i don't know how tours and shooting movies work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Malia is the drummer of The Howlers, one of the most popular bands of the moment. Kira is an actress at the verge of her big break. When they meet, they immediately hit it off. The only problem is that neither of them has given the other their real name. But that's something that can easily, and quickly, be fixed, before it gets out of hand. Right?‘I’m—‘ Malia hesitates. She could tell the girl her real name, see what happens. Malia isn’t such a strange name and Arden doesn’t look like the band’s typical fan, though doesn’t say much, of course.Before she can make up her mind, Corey calls out, ‘Cappuccino for Shelley!’‘That’s you?’ Arden asks.‘That’s me,’ Malia says, for the first time regretting never having given her real name at the coffee shop.For Teen Wolf Femslash Week Day 1: Favourite Pairing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

After two years of having her face splashed all over magazines, television and billboards, Malia is still pleasantly surprised she doesn’t often get recognized in public. According to Cora, it’s because her every day look (flowery shorts, no make-up and plain t-shirts) is almost the exact opposite from her stage look (basically just leather and glitter), and because her refusal to participate in social media, which means there are next to no pictures of her life off the stage. Malia loves their fans, but when she’s home she just wants to write songs and sleep, not get pulled into the drama that Laura, and sometimes Cora, seems to thrive on. Derek has a twitter and Instagram, but he doesn’t use it for anything but exchanging recipes. The fans still go crazy about The Howlers’ frontman being such an enthusiast cook.

And while Malia doesn’t mind signing some stuff or taking a picture when a fan recognizes her, rarely getting recognized also means not having photographers jump out from behind cars and bushes. It means she can go to her favourite coffee shop to drink her cappuccino and eat her muffin in peace.

Well, she could if the person in front of her would just make a decision.

‘Take the blueberry muffin. They’re the best,’ Malia says, trying not to let her impatience bleed into her voice.

The girl turns around, and flashes her a grateful smile. _Pretty_ , is the first word that pops into Malia’s head when she takes in the smooth skin, full lips, dark eyes, and black hair that looks soft as silk. She can’t help smiling back.

‘Thank you. I always have trouble deciding when I go someplace new. You come here often?’ The girl’s eyes widen and a blush creeps up her cheeks. ‘Oh god, that sounded like a cheesy pick up line. It’s not. I was just wondering, because you knew about the muffins.’

‘She comes in almost every day,’ Tracy, the girl behind the register, supplies before Malia can answer. ‘And orders almost the exact same thing every day, too.’

‘Right, well, thank you,’ the girl says, ducking her head, then turns to pick up her muffin and steps aside to wait for her drink.

Malia is still blinking after her, when Tracy coughs to pull Malia’s attention her.

‘A cappuccino, extra foam, and a blueberry muffin,’ Malia quickly rattles off her order, silently daring Tracy to comment on the fact that it’s the same as yesterday’s.

‘Sorry. She got the last one.’ Tracy nods toward the girl with the black hair.

Malia sighs. Just her luck.

‘We can share!’ the girl pipes up, cringing at how loud she said that. ‘If you wanted to.’

Malia thinks it over. She could get a cookie instead, eat it by herself and then go home, or she could share a muffin with a pretty girl…

‘Okay,’ she nods. She pays, then waits for her order with the girl.

‘I’m—,’ the girl starts to introduce herself, holding out her hand for Malia, but is interrupted by the other barista, Corey.

‘Iced coffee for Arden!’

‘Yeah. Arden,’ Arden says, grabbing her coffee off the counter.

‘I’m—‘ Malia hesitates. She could tell the girl her real name, see what happens. Malia isn’t such a strange name and Arden doesn’t _look_ like the band’s typical fan, though doesn’t say much, of course.

Before she can make up her mind, Corey calls out, ‘Cappuccino for Shelley!’

‘That’s you?’ Arden asks.

‘That’s me,’ Malia says, for the first time regretting never having given her real name at the coffee shop.

They grab a table by the window. It’s not very busy this time of day, the morning caffeine run long over, and the afternoon caffeine run not starting for at least another thirty minutes.

Arden carefully breaks the muffin in two, then takes the smaller piece for herself.

‘So, you live nearby?’ Arden asks. ‘I was wondering because you come here so often.’

Malia shakes her head. ‘Not really, but my cousins do. We work together.’

‘That’s so awesome.’ Arden smiles, her eyes shining with excitement and interest. ‘I don’t have a lot of family. It’s just my parents and me. I wish I had siblings, or cousins. I don’t work with my parents, though. They’re in a completely different line of work than me. My dad’s a teacher and my mom’s a writer. Not novels, but non-fiction historical about Asia. Mostly Japan. That’s where she’s from. She moved to America for college, then never left. Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous.’

Malia presses her lips together to minimize her smile, not wanting Arden to feel like she’s laughing at her. She thinks the rambling is cute. In fact, she finds most things about Arden cute. Her big, twinkling eyes, her smile, her soft voice, the way she’s picked apart her half of the muffin and somehow managed to eat most of it during that little ramble.

‘It’s okay,’ Malia says. ‘I’m actually not very good at talking with people I’ve just met. My cousins say my “directness” is an acquired taste.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Arden smiles, sipping her iced coffee.

‘So, what do you do?’

‘I’m, ah, in between jobs right now,’ Arden says.

‘You can say unemployed.’

Arden laughs. ‘No, it’s not exactly that. What I do is more on a sort of freelance basis. So I’m looking for my next project. And you?’

‘Well, I’m on vacation right now,’ Malia says, trying to skirt around the subject. She loves talking about her music, but experience has taught her that if she brings up the band on a first date, if that’s what this is, then that will be the only subject for the next hour. Sometimes she just wants to talk about the weather.

‘I thought you said you lived in LA?’

‘I do, but I travel a lot, so being home feels like vacation.’

‘Hmm,’ Arden nods like she understands. ‘I travel a lot, too. Thank god for modern technology, or I would miss my friends and family far too much to be able to work.’

‘Any prospects for a new project?’ Malia asks.

‘Well, there was one, but they went with—‘ Arden’s phone buzzes. When she sees the caller ID, she frowns, then looks up at Malia apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, this might be important.’

‘It’s okay.’

Arden smiles gratefully and picks up. Malia watches as Arden’s face goes from thoughtful, to stunned, to ecstatic.

‘Are you serious? Oh my god, this is amazing! Yes! Yeah, I’m sure I can make it. Thank you, Bobby!’ Arden hangs up, still looking at her phone in stunned excitement. Her smile making the corners of her eyes crinkle.

‘Good news?’ Malia prompts.

‘That job I didn’t get? The person they got instead left and now they want me.’ Arden starts gathering her things. ‘I have to be there in an hour though, so I have to go.’

With a pang of regret, Malia watches her go, but before Arden exits the coffee shop she turns back around and says, ‘I’ll call you.’

It takes a couple seconds for Malia to realize the flaw in that plan. She races after Arden, catching her just as she jumps in her car.

‘You don’t have my number,’ Malia explains at Arden’s questioning look.

‘Oh right.’ Arden flushes and hands Malia her phone.

Malia quickly types in her number, saving it under _Shelley_ after a second of indecision, then hands the phone back. ‘Talk to you soon.’

‘Definitely,’ Arden grins and drives off.

~

Kira drums her hands on the steering wheel, humming along to the song on the radio. It’s fast and makes her feel even more excited than she already is.

This week has been a good week. She landed an amazing job, _and_ she met a cute a girl she is about to go on a date with. So maybe the girl in question doesn’t know her real name, but that will be corrected tonight.

She pulls up in front of the coffee shop to find Shelley already waiting for her, looking stunning. Her short hair is straightened, looking smooth and shiny in the afternoon sun. She’s wearing dark jeans with a rose pattern that make her legs look endless, and a simple green jacket with a white t-shirt under it. Shelley grins and waves when she sees her, then pushes off the wall she’d been leaning against and walks to the car. Kira quickly opens the passenger-side door to let her in. Giddiness at Shelley’s proximity washes over her. It’s been a while since her last date.

‘Hey,’ Kira says, quickly turning down the radio when Shelley raises her eyebrows at the volume.

‘So, what are we doing?’ Shelley asks, glancing at the picnic basket in the backseat.

‘You’ll see. Are you wearing comfortable shoes?’

‘Yes. And I also brought an extra sweater, just in case,’ Shelley says, holding up a red sweater.

Kira nods in approval, and turns the car back onto the road. They might live in LA, but it’s fall and even if the evenings don’t get super cold, they can get chilly.

‘You’re really not going to tell me, are you?’ Shelley asks, tilting her head.

‘Nope,’ Kira grins. ‘How is your vacation going so far?’

Shelley huffs, pouting at the not-so-subtle change in subject, but tells Kira about her days spent by her cousins’ pool anyway.

The drive up to the hills is filled with comfortable small talk, mostly about the weather and their favourite breakfast foods, with the radio playing softly in the background.

‘A hike?’ Shelley guesses when Kira parks the car at the entrance of a park.

‘A short one.’ Kira jumps out of the car, then grabs the picnic basket. She catches up with Shelley at the start of the trail leading inside, and taking her hand, leads her up the hill.

It’s a perfect night for Kira’s plans. The sun has barely begun to set, the wind a little cool, but the air still warm.

The hike is even shorter than she expected, and only fifteen minutes later they’ve reached their destination: a small field that is already half filled with people, mostly couples, sitting on blankets or jackets. At the far end, three men are setting up a white screen, and in the middle, a girl with bright pink hair is setting up a projector.

Shelley turns to Kira with wide, excited eyes. ‘A movie?’

Shelley’s expression is wreaking havoc with Kira’s ability to speak, so she just nods.

They find a spot big enough for the blanket Kira brought, and start unpacking the basket.

‘Did you make all this?’ Shelley asks.

Kira chuckles. ‘I wish. There’s a great restaurant around the corner from where I live.’

Shelley scoops a generous helping of lasagne onto a plate, takes a large bite, and closes her eyes.

‘Great? This is amazing!’ she moans, shovelling in another mouthful.

During the meal they talk about their jobs, somehow without actually telling each other what they do. For the most part, they talk about the traveling and compare the countries they’ve been to. Shelley seems to have been to even more places than her, but it doesn’t help Kira decipher what she does. Shelley’s travels mostly take her to the larger cities, mainly Europe and America, while Kira has seen a little bit of everything, cities like Rome and London and Moscow, but also the fjords of Norway and the forests of Japan.

They instantly bond over their shared love-hate relationship with hotels. The uniformity of them can get disorienting after a while, but it’s nice to have most of your cleaning and all your cooking done for you.

‘Dishes,’ Shelley sighs. ‘That is the thing I miss least when traveling.’

‘Definitely. That and vacuuming,’ Kira groans, smiling proudly at her own joke when Shelley chuckles.

Most of their food is gone by the time a lanky looking boy announces the movie is about to start. They clear away the food, making more room on their blanket to sit comfortably.

‘I wasn’t sure what kind of movie you liked, but I thought an old scary movie would be nice,’ Kira says. Then continues when Shelley raises her eyebrows in question. ‘ _The Uninvited_ , 1944.’

‘So when you said old, you meant ancient?’

‘Hey, it’s a nice movie!’ Kira protests. ‘The effects are pretty good for its age.’

Shelley hums questionably, but shuffles closer, pressing against Kira’s side. ‘In case I get scared,’ she says, blinking innocently.

Kira rolls her eyes, then leans into it.

During the movie they drift even closer, ending with Kira sitting between Shelley’s legs, back pressed against Shelley’s front and Shelley’s chin hooked over Kira’s shoulder. Kira can’t remember ever having been this comfortable before.

‘Okay, that was a fun movie,’ Shelley admits as they walk back to the car. ‘I wish we had more time before you have to leave for work.’

Kira squeezes the hand Shelley’s holding. ‘Me, too. I know we’ll be able to call and Skype and everything, but I’ll miss this.’ She holds up their intertwined fingers.

‘Is it weird that I like you so much after seeing you only twice?’ Shelley asks.

The honesty of the question takes Kira aback, while at the same time making her feel relieved she’s not alone in this. She leans in and presses a quick kiss to Shelley’s lips.

‘It’s not weird at all.’

It’s not until Kira is already home and in bed that she realizes she hasn’t told Shelley the truth yet. It makes her feel queasy, but it’s not a disaster. There are still three more weeks before she has to leave for New York. She’ll be busy preparing for her role, but there will be more than enough time to tell Shelley everything.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh my god, will you sit still!’ Cora grabs Malia’s leg and presses it down. ‘What’s gotten into you?’

‘I just want to go home,’ Malia grumbles.

Derek looks sympathetically at her in the mirror. ‘Just a couple more days.’

They’re on the last leg of their tour. They played their second to last show last night, here in New York. They’re getting their make-up done for an interview right now, and then it’s a mostly straight shot back to LA where they’ll be playing one final show.

It’s been a gruelling four months. Malia loves being on stage, the energy of the crowd, the music, meeting the fans—she’s not a big fan of all the promotional stuff, like the interviews and photoshoots, but she’s happy to suffer through them if it means she gets to play her music—but she’s missed home more than ever this tour, and the Skype call with Arden two weeks ago has made her even more eager to get back.

They were in Paris at the time. Malia was in her hotel room, waiting for Cora to get ready for dinner. She’d been talking with Arden about what they would do once they were both back in LA. Arden would be there a day before Malia, already done with whatever her job was. Malia’s best guess is stunt double, Arden is definitely in the movie business and does a lot of training for her job. Also,  Malia couldn’t find an actress named Arden who looked like _her_ Arden. They’d been trying to decide between just sleeping for 24 hours or watching old movies together. It became their thing on the couple dates they’d managed to go on before they both had to leave. Before they could decide, however, there was a knock on Malia’s door and she had to say goodbye.

‘I have to go. I love you,’ she’d said. Her finger hovered over the button on her keyboard to disconnect to call, frozen, when she realized what she’d said.

On her screen Arden was looking at her with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open. The surprise slowly faded from Arden’s face, turning into soft happiness.

‘I love you, too.’

Malia had blown out a breath in relief. ‘I’ll see you in a couple weeks.’

‘Yeah.’

Since that night, her emotions have been a turbulent mixture of happiness and guilt. She still hasn’t told Arden her real name, who exactly her cousins are, and that she’s in one of the most popular bands of the moment. The couple weeks they’d spent together in LA had been so blissful, and then so busy when they were both getting ready to get to work again, that Malia had kept putting it off. Time had flown by, and suddenly Arden was on a plane out of LA. This is not a conversation Malia wants to have over the phone.

So now she just wants to go home, talk to Arden, and hope things will turn out okay.

When make-up is done with her, Malia trails after her cousins to the stage. From where she’s standing, she can see a female host, bright lights, and the audience in the shadows. She really doesn’t like interviews. They make her nervous, even though most of the questions are decided on beforehand.

The hostess introduces them and Malia steps onto the set. Cora and Laura take on most of the questions, while Derek tries to make sure that Malia doesn’t dive too deep into her funk.

‘Malia, you’re quiet tonight,’ the hostess smiles at her, but Malia thinks she can see a hint of genuine concern behind it. Or perhaps its eagerness at the possibility of some drama. To the great disappointment of the tabloids, the trolls, and the gossip mongers, their little band has been mostly drama free.

‘Eager to get home,’ Malia responds honestly.

‘I can only imagine after so long on the road. Being home must feel like a vacation.’

Malia smiles when she thinks of how she’d said almost those exact words to Arden when they first met. ‘Yeah, it does.’

‘Anyone special waiting for you?’

Malia blinks. It’s not a question she gets asked very often. Out of the four of them, she’s the most private and journalists have picked up on that. They tried to pry things out of her in the beginning, but when she started glaring at them whenever they went too far, it stopped. She mulls over her possible answers, then nods. ‘Yes, there is.’

She can feel Derek stiffen in surprise next to her. From his other side, there are twin sharp intakes of breath from Laura and Cora. Malia keeps her eyes on the hostess, but can imagine the surprised looks on their faces.

‘Well, he must be really something if you kept it working during your tour.’

‘She is.’

The entire studio falls silent and Malia waits with baited breath for the hostess’ next question. When Laura came out as gay, every other question had been about her sexuality and dating history.

The woman blinks in surprise, then smiles. ‘Well, I’d say she’s very lucky to have you.’

‘Thank you,’ Malia manages, almost choking on her relief.

Derek bumps his leg against hers and she throws him a smile. Derek smiles back at her proudly.

There are just a couple more questions, most of them directed at Derek, then they move to the little stage to the side of the set, where their instruments are set up. Malia takes her place behind the drums, and for the next ten minutes she loses herself to the rhythm of their music.

After that, it’s a blur of cars, hotel, another, but somehow the same, car, airport security, and then a flight attendant is offering them drinks.

‘You okay?’ Laura asks, once they’re up in the air. ‘That was kind of a big thing you did there.’

Malia sighs, staring at the ceiling of the plane. It didn’t feel like a big thing. Which is probably due to nobody else making a big deal out of it, so far.

‘I’m fine. It’s weird. I thought I’d feel different.’

‘She was nice about it. That must’ve helped,’ Laura says, squeezing her hand.

‘Or everybody is just used to us all being kinda gay,’ Cora supplies.

Malia laughs. It’s true. Laura is openly gay, Cora has been “spotted” with girls, and there have been rumours about Derek and Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, both actors, for a while. Do they even count as rumours when some of them are true?

‘If anyone gives you shit about it, just send them to me,’ Laura assures her, patting her arm.

‘I can take care of myself,’ Malia frowns.

‘It’s not you I’m concerned about,’ Laura grins.

Malia sticks out her tongue and jams her headphones on to listen to some music, and soon she drifts off.

They have a layover in Chicago, another one in Seattle, and then they’ll finally be back in LA.

Malia’s little nap on the plane, in combination with a nice cup of coffee and her excitement to see Arden again, has her wide awake and unable to sit still when they get in the car that will take them to their homes. Cora, who always gets grumpy from long flights, takes it as a personal affront and keeps glaring at her. Derek and Laura don’t notice, because the first is on his phone texting his boyfriends, while the latter is asleep the moment their driver starts the car.

They’re halfway home when Derek says, ‘Oh no.’

Malia turns to him, and even Laura is wide awake in an instant.

‘What is it?’ Laura asks urgently.

‘An email from Deaton. He’s set up a meeting with some people for us to talk about a soundtrack for a movie.’

‘When?’

‘Over dinner. Tonight,’ Derek says, looking apologetically, mostly at Malia.

Malia’s good mood shatters. She has _plans_ , important plans that involve sleeping and cuddling with her girlfriend after a overdue conversation that will end with kisses and I-love-yous.

‘What’s the movie?’ Cora asks, trying to pluck Derek’s phone out of his hand, but he pulls it just out of her reach.

‘It’s called _Hawkeye: Hero for Hire_.’ He taps something into his phone. ‘It’s one of those superhero movies, but it’s with a female lead. Her name’s Kira Yukimura.’

Derek turns his phone to show them a picture, and Malia freezes.

‘That’s Arden,’ she whispers in confusion. The pieces of the puzzle, all the little clues she couldn’t make fit, fall into place.

‘Are you saying you’re dating a movie star?’ Cora asks, looking like she’s about to burst out laughing. ‘And you didn’t know?!’

‘Are you saying she lied to you?’ Derek sounds more angry than amused. ‘Do you want me to tell Deaton to cancel?’

Malia shakes her head. It’s a great opportunity for the band. And it’s not like she was entirely honest with Ard— Kira either.

~

Kira fusses with her skirt. This is going to be a disaster. She’s going to lose her job and her girlfriend in one epic disaster. Well, she can’t lose her job really, because they’ve already filmed everything, but there could be some serious backlash from this. Nobody is ever going to hire her again.

When Bobby called and told her about the meeting she’d been disappointed. She’d hoped for a night alone with her girlfriend, but this was important and couldn’t be rescheduled, so she’d reluctantly agreed. The studio really wanted this band to do a song for the movie, which meant the star had to be there to butter them up.

After the phone call with her agent, Kira had done a quick search on the band. The music wasn’t really her style, but some of the ballads were really nice, and she couldn’t deny they all looked gorgeous, decked out in tight fitting, dark clothes. She’d done individual searches of the band members next. Nothing extraordinary popped up. They were all beautiful, smart, and great in their interviews, their sibling banter both hilarious and sweet. The drummer was the last person she’d searched and when a picture of Shelley popped up she’d been utterly confused. She didn’t look much like the Shelley Kira knew, though, with heavy make-up and outfits that were at least half made up of leather. But after scrolling through all the images and rewatching a couple interviews, Kira realized that Shelley and Malia Tate were the same person.

She hadn’t known whether to laugh or cry, because while she would be outed that night, so would Malia. This was an absolute disaster. She thought of sending Malia a text, or calling her, but what would she even say?

And now, Malia will be here any second.

Kira looks up from her fussing. Correction, _Malia is already here_. Blood rushes to Kira’s face. Panic tightens her chest, making it too small for her lungs.

The band files into the restaurant with Laura Hale in the lead. From the way the three Hales carefully take in her appearance, Kira realizes Malia must have found out about her lies, too, and told her cousins everything. She quickly stands up to greet the band, wincing when she bumps into the table, making the cutlery rattle and the wine almost spill out of the glasses.

‘Hi, I’m Kira,’ she introduces herself, holding out her hand for Laura.

‘Laura.’

Up close, Laura looks more amused than angry, and the same goes for Cora. Derek is the only one Kira thinks might actually be angry.

And  then there’s Malia, looking tired from all her traveling. Kira suppresses the urge to grab her, take her home, and tuck her into bed. She settles for giving Malia a hopeful smile. Malia smiles back, soft and real, and a weight lift off Kira’s chest.

They’ve barely sat down when Malia turns to Laura and says, ‘Can you order for me? I need to use the bathroom.’ With a pointed look towards Kira, she stands up.

‘Me, too,’ Kira says. ‘And I’ll have whatever Malia’s having.’

When she reaches the bathroom, she’s pulled in and the door is locked behind her.

‘So,’ Malia starts, looking Kira up and down.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Kira blurts out. ‘I wanted to give you my real name that day, but then the guy shouted “Arden”, and then I got embarrassed about using a fake name, and then I really liked you, and I wanted to tell you my real name that first night, when it still would’ve been a funny story, but then I forgot because I was having such a good time, and then I got so busy with training and the movie, and I just really enjoyed our dates and was scared to ruin it if I told you the truth. I didn’t expect to fall for you so hard or that we could make it work so well long-distance, and this is not a conversation I wanted to have with you over the phone or Skype, and I was going to tell you everything tonight, but then my agent called about the meeting, and I looked you up online, and at that point I was so scared to call you that I just figured I’d wait it out, and I deserve everything you want to say to me, but please, I swear I love you, and I didn’t mean for this to get out of hand. I was going to tell you, hones—‘ Her ramble is cut off by Malia pressing a hand over her mouth.

‘I’m not mad. I did the same to you. Remember,’ Malia says. She still has that soft and genuine smile on her lips, her tilted in what Kira has come to know as fondness.

Kira’s shoulders sag in relief. She wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

Malia removes her hand, and steps closer, forcing Kira back until she’s pressed against the door. Her hands come up to Malia’s waist automatically, fitting there perfectly, familiarly. A whole different kind of tension than the scared nerves she’s had most of the night, buzzes underneath Kira’s skin when Malia’s front is pressing against hers. Malia leans down and presses their lips together. It’s a short sweet kiss and it’s absolutely perfect.

‘I love you, too,’ Malia whispers when she pulls back and presses their foreheads together.

Kira tucks a stray strand of hair behind Malia’s ear, then decides to leave her hand on Malia’s cheek when Malia nuzzles into the touch with a pleased smile.

‘I saw that interview where you came out. You really think I’m something special?’ Kira whispers back.

‘Of course I do.’


	3. Epilogue

The reporter looks around for someone to talk to. The red carpet is busy, but so is the line for the press. The people closest to her are the Hale sisters, but they’re joking around with another reporter. Derek Hale is engrossed with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. She directs her cameramen to the trio. She’s not sure what’s going on between them, but the way they’re all looking at each other with heart eyes is adorable. A little further away than Cora and Laura, are Kira and Malia.

The reporter smiles when she thinks of the story of the two women. It doesn’t sound like something that happens in real life, more like the script for a cheesy romantic comedy. She loves romantic comedies, though. _Especially_ the super cheesy ones.

After another moment of looking at the couple, the reporter realizes that Malia isn’t taking part in the interview, it’s just Kira who’s answering questions. Malia is standing in the background, seemingly happy to just be there while her girlfriend works. The reporter knows Malia doesn’t like interviews, but maybe, if she can get her attention...

‘Malia!’ she shouts and waves.

Malia looks up, frowning. When she catches sight of the reporter the frown deepens, but walks towards her anyway. The reporter swallows. She knows Malia doesn’t actually have a bad temper, she just doesn’t have a lot patience, especially with stupid questions. The reporter thinks through all the possible questions she could ask, quickly crossing off all the standard questions about Malia’s outfit and most of the questions about Malia’s personal life.

‘Hi,’ Malia says with a wary smile.

‘Hi, Malia,’ the reporter greets her. ‘You look very beautiful tonight.’

‘Thank you.’

The reporter sees Malia pulling away and quickly continues with, ‘You must be very proud of your girlfriend, and excited for her. This is a big movie.’

Malia’s face softens and the reporter knows that shifting the focus towards Kira  was the right thing to do.

‘I am proud, but it’s nothing Kira doesn’t deserve. She’s amazing, talented and works really hard. The first month we were dating she was sore most of the time from all the training she had to do.’

‘Well, you have something to be proud of for yourself, too. The single you wrote for the movie just went platinum.’

Malia looks over at Kira and then towards her cousins. ‘It was a joined effort.’

‘I know you’re not very fond of personal questions, but can I ask just one?’ The reporter crosses her fingers, then smiles in relief when Malia nods slowly.

‘I might not answer it, though,’ Malia warns

‘I understand. You and Kira have been together for almost a year. Any anniversary plans?’

‘Yes!’ Malia’s entire face lights up. ‘But I can’t tell you, because I want it to be a surprise. She’ll love it.’ A small frown appears on the woman’s face. ‘At least I’m pretty sure she will.’

The reporter looks up to where Kira is now posing for a couple photographers, just as Kira glances toward Malia. The reporter’s chest tightens and she has to supress a squeal, when she sees the look in Kira’s eyes, full of love and happiness, and it’s all for Malia.

‘I have a feeling she’ll love it, no matter what you give her,’ she says, nodding towards Kira. Malia follows her gaze, and the tightness in the reporters chest turns into a lump in her throat at the adoring looks the two women give each other.

‘Thank you,’ Malia says, looking and sounding truly grateful.

The reporter shakes her head as she watches Malia walk back to her girlfriend, and sucks in her cheeks to get her own dopey smile off her face.

Fuck, she really is a sucker for romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
